1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a solid electrolytic capacitor consisting of a stack of capacitor elements each of which has an anode part and a cathode part.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional production method of a multilayer solid electrolytic capacitor is, for example, one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-5477. The method described in this Application is the one in which a multilayer solid electrolytic capacitor is formed by connecting aluminum wires to anode parts of a plurality of single-plate solid electrolytic capacitors by welding and thereafter stacking the plurality of single-plate solid electrolytic capacitors in a zigzag folded shape.